you are my EVERYTHING,,,,Discontinued
by RoseRed2889
Summary: so, Rose is not known for being patient, therefore it was only on cue that she went ahead with the plan to "burn White Umbrella to the ground". but never underesteemate the Gionne's. espeacially with the G-virus in the mix. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"fun wasn't it?" both our cheeks are flushed from the had only spent two days in Tokyo. life there catching us by surprise, the whole feel of it was virtual space-like world. during that time Ada and i bonded over our mutual expierences with both Leon and Wesker. although no sexual revelations were said, it was understood that at some point, we had slept with both men. Ada's steely cool persona vanished and i was left with a trust-worthy friend. and among the dangers i had in my life, a friend like her was welcome.  
her interest in Leon made way for me to think of love. for which Ada certainly felt for Leon. but his boyish charm and state of mind was totally beneath her previously set standards. i told her about my meeting with him while looking for Dr. Kirby. how strong and self-confidant he had looked. i told her he'd turned with the BAU. and she told me about the organisation...which i found out was an extention of the BAU. this had all happened with two days. never leaving our room we talked.

i catch the driver's eyes from the rear-view mirror. not a sight he sees everyday. and my shirt, well, _Property of Wesker _on my chest, not a common logo or anything. Ada's looking out the window, a slight smile on her face.  
both of us weren't used to being so up-front with our actions on the field. i knew her style. she was sly and liked to go unnoticed as much as she could. although there was much to say about that fact when Leon was involved. ahh....the brown haired hero.  
Ada turned to me and nodded in the affermative. spray-painting Wesker's logo on the that feature wall had been so unexpected. Wesker will sure as hell be waiting for us when we arrive. i started to mentally prepare for a full-on lecture about what the 'apporpraite behaviour' was and so forth. he was such a low-key kind of guy.  
cutting the silence i heard Ada's sensual raspy voice....  
"you changed him. Wesker. he's not the same anymore. not the person i knew."  
"is that a bad thing?" i look her in the eyes and see a void. i wanted to ask her why she looked so beaten down when everything was going so good. but the car stopped and my mind went straight to Wesker. i don't know if she answered me, probably not, but i caught a glimpse of my love in the window of his office. i smiled and pulled at her hand, signalling her to follow me out of the car. i took a few hurried steps into the mansion and i saw her mouth open at the sight.

"i didn't see the downstairs properly. damn...you even got a pool." Ada's voice sounded young and childish. we were transported back in time, girlish voices could be heard echoing through the landing.

"nice isn't? you gotta see me room. just refurbished it. again." i smiled at her and we hurried to my room. as we entered i gave her a little tour.  
"didn't get a chance to see it in broad daylight you know." then the mood changed and i saw her stiffen. it was like the sun hid behind some clouds. all noise ceased. and i knew Wesker was behind me. after all, my room WAS right next to his office.

"back i see. Ada, leave us" she was about to say something back, but no sound came from her lips. she looked at me and started walking out of the room. she whispered something when she passed me. something about two doors on the left. i nodded and turned to face Wesker. i took two steps back at the sight of him. he was wearing a black skin-tight suit. he had a belt assorted with shotgun clips and other ammo and guns. his black sun-glasses firmly planted on his perfectly narrow nose. his blonde hair was sleaked back, and god help me...the posture and all round aura about him made cum right then.

i heard my breathy voice say his name. but he wasn't to be moved. the light in my room came back and illuminated everything. my room had been tided up, my clothes put away. i took all this in with one stolen look around me and then set my eyes back on him. forever the icy observer. i smiled as i thought about how he changed when he was ontop of me....of beneath me...or....

"i can't believe you did something so foolish. i've just gotten back from an urgent mission which was a result of your childish little scribble on White Umbrella's office wall..." his voice trailed off as i had begun to unzip his suit. i moved down with the falling motion. now firmly in a squat position i looked up, seeing him trying to find his train of thought.

"Rose. i will not be put in a vulnerable position by anyone. especially you. you of all people..." at this i stopped smiling.

standing up and walking away from him i spoke.  
"what Wesker? when me of all people should know that you're trying to resurrect Umbrella when you made me swear that we'd beat them....because i DO know. and it's because i know that i keep destracting you. you have a very well established pharmacutical company. labs overflowing with master virus specimens. so please, don't tell me that i'm putting you in a vulnerable position. because YOU, of all people should know that i am not going to let you go on another self distructing trip Wesker."

he furrows his brows and i can't help but feel that i may have gone a bit overboard with my emotional overflow. he reaches for his glasses and takes them off. at this i smile. red-golden eyes look at mine. in the middle of the day, when sunlight is shining on us both, i find it quite strange that i fell in love with a life like this. i let my mind go blank as i wait for words to come out of his mouth. again, i feel that this room is uncomfortably tidy, like it was someone else's room not the messy person i know myself to be.

"Rose. let there be no misinterpreted thoughts inside your head. my life was Umbrella, what it stood for at least." at this he trailed off. suddenly he seemed tired. and it was only than that i was reminded of his age. he seemed so fed up with me. and i felt my heart fall to my feet when i saw his eyes fill with pain. it troubled me so because i had never seen him like this. loosing his cool demenour he slumps his shoulders and walks over to my bed. sitting down he puts his glasses on the bedside table.

"what's wrong Wesker?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

time seemed to stand still for a long drawn out moment. his features still, his breath caught in his lungs. eyes closed and hands placed firmly on his lap. it was than that i realised that it was not time that had stopped, but him. Wesker had stopped moving. sitting ever so quietly on my bed. i went over to him slowly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts. i kneel and put bot hands on his knees.

"Wekser....look at me. we've been through this. this is the way i am, and you wouldn't want me if i was different."

he looked up and i stared into those firey eyes i had come to love so much. i waited for him to say something, anything would do. but nothing but silence filled my ears.

"Umbrella's legacy has fallen. you have made it beyond Spencer's wildest dreams Wesker. and White Umbrella, well they just know what you've got now, what only you are able of creating..."  
his angered voice shocked me and made me stop in the middle of my sentence.

"don't you understand that that's why i'm angry. don't you think that they will want to get you, test on you. that's where i'm just coming from. they raided our labs in Venice. i went there to do some damage control. but now i have to go and get the Progenitor virus back. they took various samples from my main office there, i can't stay and give them more time to research it."

i finally understood where the anger was coming from, but just as soon as i placed a hand on his cheek, he became once more the Wesker everyone loves to hate. reaching for his glasses he stands up and looks down at me, still on my knees.

i smile and reach for his zipper.

.......

as he holds himself by propping his hands on the bedside table, i feel him buck his hips and push his erection in my mouth furthur. i move my hand up and down his shaft and circle my tongue around its head. breathless whispers come out of his mouth and make me cum even without him touching me.

.......

walking two doors down and to the left i find myself in Ada's room. similarly decorated as mine only with black and pink. not the colors i'd imagined for Ada, but who was i to judge. i sit down and see her come into the room with a glass of water and some brown files in her hand.

"how long have you been in here? i just went to Wesker's office....he gave me these. we're off again my dear."

i smile and take the files from her. opening them up i skim through the words. we had to go to Europe once again. there had been an incident in southern Italy, in a little village.

Again, White Umbrella was behind it all. Wesker was supposedly interested in finding out how far their B.O.W creations had evolved. we sat there for about an hour, reading the files and going over the map. on the very last page of my file there was a photo attached to a paper with the persons description. his name was Virgil Gionne, 53 years old, thinning grey hair, crooked smile and pale white skin. it was written that he had a son, Giovanni Gionne who was 28 years old. no picture of him was in this file. and the name Gionne sounded familiar.

"hey Ada. look at this. does the name Gionne ring any bells?" i gave her the piece of paper and the photo. she read the information and looked at me.

"they are Excella's father and brother. they probably have a place in the higher-Archie of White Umbrella. after Africa....which was right before he met you, Wesker made several failed attempts at controlling the Urobrios virus. i say they are not people we'd want to mess with. especially after Excella's death."

by this time i had stood up and was making my way to the door. i didn't look back when i talked to Ada, my mind was racing. this was more than an observation mission.

"gotta talk to Wesker."

.......

barging into his office i walk right up to his side of the office desk.  
"where you even planning on talking to me? i thought we'd left eachother on good terms. you're sending us on a mission with the Gionne's?"

he put his elbows on the desk,put his hands together and laced his fingers. all was silent. i looked at the glass wall, seeing several scientists going about their daily routine. i crossed my arms under my chest and let out an intentionally loud sigh. he apparently got the hint and started talking. although it was not what i wanted to hear.

"i don't think we can be with eachother right now Rose. things are getting..unnecessarily complicated. i can't be on top of what White Umbrella is doing if i keep being distracted by my feelings for you." he stopped and looked at me through his sun-glasses. his tone level and controlled. we weren't breaking up, where we? it was all i could do not to scream. but the fact that he thought of me as a 'distraction' was what hurt me. tears rimmed my eyes as i fought my feelings out of my voice.

"if that's what you think is best. just know that i never did anything to change you. you're a cold and evil bastard, and i wouldn't have you any other way. but still, if you can live without me, i can damn sure live without you." i turned round quickly, with my back to him i walked to the door and felt a hand on my arm. turning my back. our eyes met, even through the dark glass. his expression changed and i felt tears sting my eyes and wet my cheeks. we stood there, not really knowing what to do. unsure of what comes next.

"it's not over Rose. just, now things are out of hand. the BAU and the BSAA are on my trail. during this past year you've been with me all the way. you saw what i really am and accepted me unconditionally. after what happened in Africa everyone thought i'd died."  
i cut him off here, tears sounding in my every word.  
"you said you hated not being able to be known Wesker. in that year i became to know more than you animatingly know about yourself. i did everything in my power to make you come off as a god. i fought in your name. i brought every damned sample that was worth having. the Progentior virus is evolving because of me. the Code-veronica virus,...you have that because i found it, and thought of you. but i WILL burn Umbrella to the ground, like we've talked about, because you are my everything." i stopped and took my hand away from his. opening the door i stepped out into the dimly lit hallway and took one good look at him.

"but apparently, that's a one-way street with you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

i gathered some of my things in a big black bag and i did my best to stop most of the tears i had falling from my eyes. i knew i had go on that mission on my own. pull a few strings and hope that i get there before Wesker found out. i stood up straight and made my way to the helipad. i'd already talked to Ada, told her that i was going alone, that she had a few days off. i also said that Wesker assured me it was okay for her to leave if she wanted to and that he wouldn't be able to talk to her right now as he is very busy with the G-virus. lately he had been involved with this virus due to some complications with a test-subject, so she believed my every word.

"hi Kurt, i'm ready. it's off to Italy."

the pilot looked a bit confused as he usually takes orders from Wesker, but starts the helicopter anyway. i made sure my tone was even and slightly stern and impatient so he wouldn't ask any questions. i was lying through my teeth, but it was necessary. i wanted to see what White Umbrella was up to, and the Gionne family. if they were anything like Excella i was in for a hard time.

i looked over the files i had on my lap. i'd went into Wesker's office while he was out somewhere and got the portfolio on Virgil and Giovanni. Virgil seemed to be the typical money hungry person Umbrella had a tendency to employ. he was the head of the Italy branch. Giovanni was a perverted Casanova wanna-be. i got a picture of him, with the bedroom eyes, tanned skin and a smirk that made my skin crawl. i patted the 9mm Punisher i had wrapped around my left hip and kept studying the map of the major building of White Umbrella's Italy base.

......

i woke up chained to a freezing metal examination table. the metal was like tiny knives all over my body. trying to move i felt the chains pull at my hands. i couldn't quite remember what had happened. looking around me i saw my clothes on a metal chair in the corner, along with all my guns,files and ammo. apart from the huge light-bulb above my head, the room had no other furniture. i looked down at my body and saw that i was naked. i felt my cheeks flush with shame and anger.

"Giovanni" i spit his name out like poison. i remember how Virgil had called half of the Umbrella army on my ass as soon as i blew up two out buildings. i got cocky and smiled for the camera. on my escape route i'd seen a male figure which my mind had tricked my into thinking of Leon, making his way into an out-building. grasping the thought while i ran i made sure to leave that side of the compound untouched. barely able to get by the White Umbrella men i had shot my way through. hell had spread on these grounds and the flames engulfed everything i set my mind on. when i had only one more office building standing i went in and walked straight into Giovanni. lifting my gun up to his head i felt a sick uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

he only smirked. saying that blondes always 'made his dick stand up'. i'm no saint, but such crude language in a deathly situation is just not right. it was then i underestimated him and tried to give him a good punch. he flipped me over like i was nothing more than a rag-doll. the work of a virus no doubt. falling down i'd hit my head on something and while i tried to get up and protect myself with my powers i was unable to realize that the head of the Gionne family was at my side with the butt of a gun at my temple.

everything went black.

.....  
"ahh, awake you little bitch. took you long enough." Giovanni's voice was coming from somewhere in the distance. maybe from a doorway. i saw his body come into the light. wearing nothing more than pajama bottoms. then his father came from behind him in a light grey suit, the typical Italian mobster look worn to perfection. i closed my eyes and sent them hurling back from whence they came , not really knowing or caring whether they'd hit a wall or eachother. in total darkness i couldn't see where they had landed. i tried to concentrate on getting the chains off me when i heard some shuffling noises and Virgil's voice.

"i don't have to deal with this. we've should've just offed her ass. you do what you want, she's all yours son." i heard him dust himself off and walk out with a slight limp in his step. i heard Giovanni groan and walk away as well. and so there i was, chained and exposed. i felt tired, weak, i could smell the dried blood on my face. my body going numb from the cold, i slept.

i woke up a bit groggy, but remembered everything that had happened with a sharp pain in my temple.  
i saw a small little girl cleaning my face. she was no more than fifteen. dark black hair falling all over her face. very thin, almost sickly. she smiled, but i had nothing in me to enable me to return the gesture. so i relax my hands and feel the chains one more clink against the metal table. i felt her hands wander over my body, between my breasts, over my ribs, down my hips. i shifted and winced. part of me didn't want to hurt the girl, but pushed her away slightly with my mind. she smiled again and i got a look at her tired eyes and pale yellow skin. i closed my eyes for one second and felt a sharp pain in my arm.

i opened my eyes to the sight of an empty syringe in her hand. pushing her back harder now, knocking her to the ground. she made a slight thump noise when her body connected with the floor, but no cry of pain. my head was swimming in an orange looking sea. the room was spinning. i found it hard to breathe and then i felt oddly calm and.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

SLAP.....!!

my face was stinging, burning. Giovanni on top of the metal examination table between my legs. another hard blow made its way to my cheek. tears hurting my eyes but stopping there. my head ached and my whole body couldn't move. i tried to life my hand but instead i wiggled my big toe. i tried to cry and instead my hand shook. i tried to push him away but nothing happened. that girl....syringe. i shouldn't have trusted anyone.

he emptied another drug filled syringe into my arm and again the orange-like sea flooded my brain and i couldn't focus. i felt myself being flipped over, my hands crossing eachother and the chains pulling at my wrists. my burning cheek was cooling on the metal, my hands stretched out. he pulled my butt up and put me on my knees. i closed my legs together in order no to fall and cut my wrists any further. my face away from him i felt tears staining my cheeks. my mind in a state i've never known. my body not in my control. then i felt him in me. grabbing at my thighs, at my breasts clumsily. i heard sighs and moans. obscene words echoing in the room. my mind wandered, the drug making me loose all sensation.

our bodies shifted forward and back. my hair falling over my face. his voice behind me making me nauseous. his hands on my shoulders pushing himself in more. biting the skin on my back. i remembered Wesker then. how he had wanted us to stop. how i had wanted to burn White Umbrella to the ground so we could be together without him fearing for my life. and how wrong i had been underestimating the Gionne's.

i was brought back from my thoughts by his screeching cry of ecstasy. i felt his load seep into my body. and it was over. getting of the table he walked over to the far wall. naked. pulling at a lever i felt my body being hoisted up by the chains. once i was held up-right, my feet touching the floor, my restraints stopped pulling. he left with a smirk on his lips and the girl returned. they passed eachother silently, but not before i could see him briefly brush his hand against her sex.

.......  
Wesker's P.O.V

second thoughts were consuming my every thought. Rose never did what i expected her to. somehow i had a bad feeling about her. but she was in her room. probably breaking some furniture. at this i couldn't stop a smile before it hit my lips. how i had fallen for her. totally fallen. and it hurt me having to let her go. but it was a temporary situation which i had not fully explained to her. but she will know i want us to be together once i whipe out White Umbrella. my one true adversary. sitting on my chair i noticed something was not right. someone had been in here. dismissing the thought i turned on my laptop and found and open document in word and a lipstick kiss on the bottom right-hand corner on the screen. i started reading.

_Wesker, _

_i never expected what you've just told me. i thought you knew me better. _  
_i thought you knew that i will never fear anything as long as you are with me. _  
_i WILL show you that i'm not scared of them._  
_even if i'm caught, i will never betray you. know that i love you. _

_even now when you left me alone, i love you._

_P.S._  
_don't forget to remember me_

"god damn it" banging my closed fist on the table i heard the door open. Ada stood there and my rage overflowed on her.

"did you know about this? where is she?"  
she looked stunned at my outburst. fully clad in her battle gear i stood back. looking her over. THE MISSION.

"she's gone on the mission." Ada's voice sounding my thoughts. i composed myself and went over the maps and files in my mind. i'd be damned if they got her. it had been a few hours already since we talked. but i'd get her. there was no doubt in my mind about that.

"i'm leaving on the previously set plan. rescue mission. Rose has been captured"

.....  
Ada's P.O.V

words said from a solidly unshakeable person betrayed the urgent need he felt. but i knew him better. the sun had set. darkness enveloped the room we were in. i nodded knowing he could see within this darkness.  
walking to the helipad i dialed the number i knew by heart. memorized in the instant it was told to me. a male voice came through the phone and i faltered for just one second.

"Leon. Rose is in trouble." i heard his breath over the phone and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. no reply came but i knew he'd come. just one word would tell him everything he needed to know.  
"Gionne" and i hung up. not trusting myself with him, even on the phone. so much to say. a past filled with awkward moments, brave sacrifices, flirtatious combat and missed opportunities. it had been during the Las Plagas incident that we had indulged in one another. for not nearly long enough, we had taken eachother's bodies in a small closed room. for three minutes i had felt him next to me, inside me. his touch being everything i'd thought it would be.

seeing Wesker signaling me to board the helicopter drove me out of my daze. both of us in a black leather combat suit and boots we sat next to eachother, going over the plan. he was wearing his long black leather trench coat and signature sunglasses. as he talked i prayed that we'd meet with Leon along the way. the Italy White umbrella estate was not one we could handle on our own. especially on a rescue mission. Wesker was not to be beaten, i knew, but Giovanni Gionne had the G-virus in his bloodstream. controlled by regularly monitored anti-virus dosages.

as the chopper began to lift off i felt it rock and Krauser joined us. giving him the meanest look i could muster i then turned to Wesker.

"is he necessary?" not trying to hide the disgust in my voice i was told that the more we are, the better chance we have of getting out quickly, and alive. at least this proved that we were on the same page. i just hoped he'd be in this state of mind when Leon came into the picture.


End file.
